The present invention relates to a process for producing a catalyst for the catalytic cracking of olefins, in particular a cracking process which is selective towards light olefins in the effluent. In particular by using such a catalyst, olefinic feedstock from refineries or petrochemical plants can be converted selectively so as to redistribute the olefin content of the feedstock in the resultant effluent.